


Kiss Me On The Lips, Dude

by aurion



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurion/pseuds/aurion
Summary: "The hell did you just say to me?" Rex slammed his arms around Waldo, boxing him in. Waldo's back was against a locker, and yet, he looked smug as hell."I said," Waldo drew out his words with a smile, "I bet you aren't man enough to kiss me."





	Kiss Me On The Lips, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic because I think these two could have a really nice dynamic.

"The hell did you just say to me?" Rex slammed his arms around Waldo, boxing him in. Waldo's back was against a locker, and yet, he looked smug as hell.

"I said," Waldo drew out his words with a smile, "I bet you aren't man enough to kiss me."

Rex tried to prevent his cheeks from getting red, and failed. "We're IN SCHOOL, jackass," was all he managed to sputter out.

"There's no one around, coward-" Waldo was cut off by Rex having enough and roughly pressing his lips against Waldo's cheek.

"Was that enough?" The taller blond looked like he was about to faint. Waldo smiled and pulled Rex down by his collar, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Hopefully, no hall monitors saw them.


End file.
